User talk:WingedWolfPsion
Hi. As an experienced MediaWiki user, I'd like to suggest using for most internal lists instead of making article pages that will be primarily lists of a single type of thing. Please see my comment on the Grimoire's Talk page for further discussion. -- Siege Where'd everyone go? I'm kind of worried. I don't want this place just turning into Siege-Wiki. I could make one of those on my own. What can we do to advertise this place better? -- Siege 16:52, 15 February 2006 (UTC) Just a bit of life going on It's not completely abandoned. I've not had time to personally give it much attention recently, but I'll think about a few articles to add, soon. I like the look of it, at present, the layout looks nice. I think folks just coming in to the wiki need some better direction on how to find all of the categorized articles, though. Clicking on "Categories", an obvious place, doesn't reveal the actual article categories, though the Grimoire is there. Clicking Index just reveals all of the articles, uncategorized. WingedWolfPsion 12:59 PM, 02 May 2006 (MTN) :Glad to see you here! Funny you mention this, because if you look at Recent changes, you'll notice I've been working hard at getting Categories a little better organized. Bastique 19:05, 2 May 2006 (UTC) ::Believe me, I did notice the work. It's wonderful. :) WingedWolfPsion 1:34 PM, 02 May 2006 (MTN) Adoption Hello, I'am leaving a message on your userpage regarding . Since you are the founder and the Bureaucrat of this wiki , its my duty to tell you that I will be putting your wiki up for adoption since the shows that this wiki has been inactive for some time now and as per Wikia's Adopt this wiki process, it will be added to the list of wiki's that will be tagged for adoption. If you feel like reviving the wiki again, find a wikia staff member and explain to them as to why you feel that you still want to be the founder of the wiki and how you can further improve it..Thanks..--Cometstyles 05:55, 19 August 2007 (UTC) Hallooooo I hope that life allows for some more time here....it is a great start on an interesting idea. I spent some time here today, and did a little bit....hope it helps. --Rocksanddirt 05:24, 25 January 2008 (UTC) Wtf is up Your links link to a sex site (http://www.visionpersonals.com/). Wtf fix? WakataPsion ----------- I fixed that, it was a dropped domain name. Haven't been by for a while, I should keep up with this more, lol. WingedWolfPsion Hi Hello there, I have recently started up my own wiki on psychic phenomena (particularly documenting the psychics themselves). Would you like to maybe link to one another, like on the main pages or something? This could help to build up users on both ends, as if they came across one wiki, they would be led to the other. Tell me what you think, all the bestm, MrFahrenheit 14:51, 24 May 2009 (UTC)